


Colorful

by Dolimir



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec studies one of Joshua's paintings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Syrenslure.

Alec stood in front of the new painting displayed in Joshua’s home and took a moment to consider it. Since his brief foray into the art world as a dealer, he'd been taking more notice of drawings, sculptures, heck, even the graffiti that covered so much of the city. But try as he might, he couldn’t figure out what people liked. O.C. tried to tell him that art was in the eye of the beholder and what was precious to one person was junk to another.

It irritated him that there weren’t any guidelines to follow, no general consensus of what was considered good and what wasn’t. How was one supposed to make a profit in art if the market was all over the board? And while there might be advantages to buying a piece of art and having a whole gamut of people to sell to, it seemed like a lot of unnecessary work.

Although, he had to admit he did like the painting before him. It was colorful in a way that many of Joshua’s paintings weren’t, as he tended toward darker colors or reds. He especially liked the little bits of mirrors Joshua had incorporated into the piece.

“I thought you didn’t start new paintings until you finished the old one,” he said more to himself than to Joshua.

“Joshua doesn’t.”

“But the middle of this,” Alec waved his hand over the circle in the center of the canvass, “hasn’t been filled in.”

“Not supposed to be.”

“Why not?”

Joshua shrugged, but didn’t look away from his new work in progress.

“What’s this one called anyway?”

“Alec.”

“What?”

“No. That’s what it’s called. Alec.”

Alec’s eyes slid back to the painting in front of him. Something clenched at his stomach, a little like pain.

“Are you saying I’m empty on the inside, Josh?”

“No.”

“Then what?” he asked quietly.

“All the bright colors on the outside distract everyone from seeing what’s in the middle.”

“I--”

“Once Joshua sees, Joshua will paint.”

Somehow, Alec thought to himself, he didn’t find that thought particularly reassuring.


End file.
